Timeline of China
7700 BC - The Shencha culture appears. Pigs domesticated 7600 BC - Domestication of rice. 6900 BC - Shencha culture dissapears, Nushen culture emerges 6400 BC - Domestication of dogs, Chickens. 6200 BC - More coastal area's show domestication of Ducks. 5400 BC - Aija culture appears. Oxen domesticated. Domesticated Ducks introduced to the more in land areas. Duck breeders are seen as highly prestigous and Ducks are eaten by higher up people, while lower people eat Chicken. 4,000 BC Aija culture is now changed to the Aijala culture. Ducks have been raised to grow larger and larger, fit for the most wealthy peoples. 3,200 BC - Silk use begins in the Aijala areas. Bufalo’s are domesticated, and the pplow is first used. 2,700 BC - Ixuf the Great Emperor rises and he is able to conquer and spread fear as well as mythological worship. He is said to have lived 200 years. A shrine is built in a placed called Cunnandenishi on the coast. The Aijala people fall to a new culture basing themselves on the belief that Ixuf was a god sent to Earth. The culture is called the Xuifala Culture, and its religion dominates the area. Wiriting begins in China. 2,300 BC - Xiufala Culture, religion, and language have spread around. The first empire in the area rises, the Xiufi Dynasty is created. 1,750 BC - the Xuifi Dynasty conquers neighboring areas and reaches its height. Culture now called Xuala. 1,500 BC - First recorded earthquake in history. The Mount Shi earthquake was very strong, and legend has it that the Xuifi Dynasty fell because of it. In the city of Lepush the culture is morphed once more, and a man named Pa overthrows the Xuifi Emperor, starting the Pa Dynasty in China. 1,497 BC - Raiders from the north invade and conquer the Pa Dynasty China, and institute the Loma Dynasty, moving the capital to the northern coast. Loma China is larger than any other united Chinese state yet. 1300-1000 BC - Loma Dynasty grows in the north. Cultural integration happens. The Xiufala Migrations happen as well as many Xiufala peoples move during the beginning of the Pa and Loma dynasties. They settle in the south where they begin to mix cultures with other peoples there. Culture changes to the Ciofalia culture. Language is highly different to the northern language as regional languages beat out the Xiufala one. Water Buffalo make their way into much of the area. c. 1000 BC - The building of roads occurs in a western kingdom in the Ciofalia area. The small western kingdom becomes much more centralized and conquers many other Ciofalia kingdoms, creating the Panela Kingdom in the west of the Ciofalia culture range. 1000-500 BC - Continued interaction with Indian states has caused language difference's in the Panela Kingdom from other Ciofalia cultures. In the eastern area, they unite to form the Dravi Kingdom, which holds more traditional Ciofalia cultures and the Ciofalia language. Their capital is centered on the coast at a populous city called Dravi-Sana. Water Buffalo's are now widespread throughout all of southern China. Road-building makes its way to the Dravi. The Loma Dynasty breaks apart in 531 BC into 8 large states. 500-367 BC - The Xuilom cultured kingdoms of northern China are in a period called the "Warring States Period." In the end three large kingdoms emerge, the Amoli in the inland and northern corners, the Crustazi which hold the coastal north, and the Bierma which hold the southern parts of what was the Loma Dynasty, as well as the southern part of the northern coast. Duck is considered a rich food, and any poor person seen eating it is hanged. Ducks have grown large in this time as well from their original size thousands of years ago.